Portgas D Ace
by dabria99
Summary: Ace amaba a Sabo y a Luffy más que a sí mismo, cómo no hacerlo si ellos reconstruyeron su corazón, pero él era el hijo de un demonio, no había nada bueno en él.


**One Piece no me pertenece, los personajes son creación de Eiichiro Oda. Yo solo creé la trama de la historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

El otoño había llegado a Monte Corvo.

Una leve brisa fría se percibía en el aire, los grandes árboles cambiaban lentamente de color. Naranja por todo el lugar, naranja, definitivamente su color, naranja como su ropa, naranja como su fuego interior.

El color estaba bien, porque Ace siempre estaba en llamas, su interior ardiente era intenso, una abrazadora llama que arrasaba con todo, mostrando su odio al mundo, su rechazo hacia aquellos que lo habían repudiado. Ace nunca recibió una muestra de cariño, lo más cercano a eso en su vida era Garp y el vicealmirante no era precisamente una persona amorosa, más bien brusca, justo como él, una ironía que el verdadero nieto de Garp fuera una bola de amor andante, tan diferente a su abuelo en ese aspecto.

El pequeño de diez años suspiró. No, se estaba mintiendo, sí había recibido una muestra de cariño, a los cinco años, al conocer a Sabo, su mejor amigo, ahora su hermano.

Sabo fue su tesoro, la sincera amistad del antiguo noble fue su salvavidas, el rubio no tenía idea de lo irreemplazable que era para él. Su primer milagro.

Y luego llegó el segundo milagro, Luffy. Nunca nadie había luchado tanto por él, nunca nadie había rogado por él, nunca nadie lo había necesitado tanto, cada gota de sangre, cada rasguño, cada grito de dolor que abandonó el cuerpo de Luffy durante la desesperada búsqueda de su amistad calaron en él. Y ahora eran hermanos.

Ace amaba a Sabo y a Luffy más que a sí mismo, tal como su odio así de intenso era su amor, y cómo no hacerlo, cuando ellos reconstruyeron su corazón, pero él nunca antes lo había recibido, entonces, cómo se suponía que debía entregarlo. Era el hijo de un demonio, no había nada bueno en él.

La noche había caído y actualmente los tres estaban frente a una fogata, disfrutando de su caza del día.

— ¡Tan deliciosa!— por los gestos de Luffy, era totalmente obvio lo mucho que quería otra ración.

— Ya te devoraste más de la mitad del cocodrilo tú solo, es suficiente, ni siquiera ayudaste lo suficiente para cazarlo en primer lugar—su respuesta salió casi por impulso, y se sintió culpable al instante, el puchero decepcionado de Luffy no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

— Aquí, puedes comer el resto de mi parte—dijo Sabo con una sonrisa, sin evitar revolver el cabello de menor, con una respuesta de Luffy casi inmediata. Definitivamente, el perfecto hermano mayor.

Ace frunció el ceño inconscientemente al ver las brillantes sonrisas en los rostros de sus hermanos. Estaba muy frustrado.

Tras la bebida del sake, Sabo adoptó su papel rápidamente, el rubio, al igual que él, estaba casi hambriento de amor, nunca tuvo una familia verdadera y ahora que había conseguido un hermanito, uno en extremo pegajoso como Luffy, lo aprovechaba al máximo. La sonrisa nunca dejaba su rostro, abrazaba a Luffy cada que podía, le prestaba atención a sus historias alocadas, le contaba cosas interesantes, lo cuidaba como si de un tesoro se tratara, Luffy devolvía todos los gestos al doble, y Ace también quería eso.

También quería reír despreocupadamente, pero sus recuerdos se lo impedían, abrazarlos cada que surgiera la oportunidad, pero se quedaba tieso con las mejillas rojas cada que lo intentaba, quería escuchar las alocadas historias de Luffy y las brillantes explicaciones de Sabo, pero su narcolepsia lo atacaba siempre en el peor momento, quería contarles sobre sus ideas y sueños pero siempre terminaba gritándoles por cualquier tontería. Nunca podía hacer nada.

Una profunda tristeza se apoderó de él y sin poder mirar a los otros dos tan felices sin sentirse aún más miserable, se alejó.

II

Unos días habían pasado tras aquello, sin muchos cambios para ellos, excepto la llegada de una visita que los había hecho temblar.

Monkey D. Garp, alias, el abuelo, alias, satanás o cualquiera de sus derivados.

El entrenamiento mortal no se hizo esperar, sudor, sangre, lágrimas, lo normal en una visita del hombre mayor. Una vez hubo terminado el entrenamiento, tras un baño, que generó más peleas y desorden de lo que un baño normal debería generar, para la desgracia de Dadan, el cuarteto se reunió en una fogata. Un amargo déjà vu invadió a Ace, pero no le importó mucho, no cuando su abuelo se ponía a contar divertidas historias de sus mejores años en la marina.

Ace no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta, pero disfrutaba mucho de momentos como este.

— Y entonces, esa basura pirata resultó más astuta de lo que imaginé, que terminé cayendo en un claro, lleno de pollos con patas de cabra.

— ¿Cagan?—preguntó Luffy.

— Claro, pero su defecación es azul—respondió Garp, como si la pregunta fuera lo más normal del mundo.

'Genial' decía Luffy con estrellas en los ojos. Mientras Sabo preguntaba 'cómo sabes de qué color es su defecación'. Ante eso Garp solo soltó una gran carcajada y procedió a responder, azul fue como quedó la cara de Sabo.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que los dos menores se quedaron dormidos, Luffy no tardó en acurrucarse junto a Sabo, el rubio lo abrazó entre sueños y se durmieron tras unos suspiros contentos. La intensa mirada de Ace no los abandonó ni un instante, sin ser consciente de ello, apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas.

— Sabes que si te acuestas ahí los dos se aferraran a ti con todas sus fuerzas también, ¿no?—comentó Garp con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sacando a Ace de su burbuja—Luffy nunca se calla al momento de hablar de ti y Sabo también, los dos te quieren mucho.

Ace se estremeció ante eso, apretó sus puños, más fuerte aún.

— Lo sé…

El mayor guardó silencio por unos minutos.

— ¿Es por tu padre?

La pregunta sacó de quicio a Ace, el mayor dio en el blanco. Su pequeño cuerpo no lo soportó y finalmente estalló.

— ¡Soy el hijo de un demonio! ¡Todo en mi es tóxico! ¡Ni siquiera puedo usar mi verdadero nombre sin correr el riesgo de que la marina venga por mi cabeza! ¡La muerte está a mí alrededor! ¡No hay nada bueno en mí, Luffy y Sabo merecen algo mejor que yo! ¡No merezco vivir!

Lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos, las limpió rápidamente, sin que el gesto escapara de la vista de Garp.

De nuevo el silencio reinó, solo interrumpido por el ronquido de los dos niños atrapados en el país del sueño.

— Rouge—dijo entonces el mayor.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó el pecoso, confundido.

— Ese es el nombre de tu madre, Portgas D. Rouge—Ace retrocedió como si lo hubieran golpeado, su pequeño cuerpo temblando—, he conocido a muchas mujeres fantásticas, madres amorosas, pero nunca una como ella, Rouge era especial, y te puedo asegurar que te amó más que a nadie. Fuiste su tesoro, la sonrisa que dio al verte fue la más radiante que he visto en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Mi madre… me amó?—se estremeció, negaba con la cabeza sin poder creer lo dicho por su abuelo.

— Mocoso, ¿por qué te mentiría? —Soltó una gran carcajada—. Ven aquí—sin perder tiempo tomó a Ace en un gran abrazo—, no eres tóxico, nada dañino o malévolo saldría de alguien como Rouge, además, ¡eres mi nieto, eres fuerte y serás un gran marino! Bwa ha ha ha ha

Ace, solo por esa noche, se permitió llorar en los brazos de su abuelo.

— Seré un pirata—dijo entre lágrimas, lo que le ganó un golpe.

Por la mañana tres pequeños, uno con un gran chichón en la cabeza, yacían juntos, abrazados en un desastre de piernas y brazos.

Las abrazadoras llamas de Portgas D. Ace finalmente fluyeron con amor, uno intenso, capaz de arrollarlo todo a su paso.


End file.
